


Let's Not Fall In Love

by perfeggso



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfeggso/pseuds/perfeggso
Summary: I've been on a Bigbang kick lately, so I wanted to write some G-Dragon fluff, cuz that boy kills me, I swear.  Anyway, this might be it also I might write a little more but it'll be short and cute.  It was very very loosely based on the Let's Not Fall In Love MV but also I throw in a Crooked reference idk.  Hope you like it.  Let's all miss Jiyong together :'(





	Let's Not Fall In Love

“Babe, what do you want for dinner?” you say, holding your cellphone to your ear as you meander across the pastel linoleum floor of a dimly-lit grocery-store noodle isle.  Rather than answer you, your boyfriend’s voice comes over the speaker in an echo. 

“Babe, what do _you_ want for dinner?” His voice is gravely but soft, and just a little whiny – not because he’s whining but because his voice always sounds a bit that way.  You scrunch the phone in the crook of your neck and rest your body weight through your elbows on the front of your shopping cart as you examine a package of dried kelp. 

“Don’t tell me to pick up fried chicken like you always do,” you scold preemptively, “it’s not good for you and besides – I’m cooking for you on our anniversary.” 

You can hear the smile in his voice.  “’Anniversary’ sounds so official.  Anyway, you’re not cooking if I get home and cook for you first.” 

“Ji,” you say, getting exasperated, “you only cook instant ramen.” 

“Exactly,” is all he says, and as you’re awaiting a more in-depth reply, you think how you could swear his voice felt somehow close to you, as if it were coming from just around the corner and into your phone-free ear.  Oh well, you must just miss him.  Your waiting is finally punctuated when a packet of sausage ramen seems to fall out of the sky, landing in your cart. 

“What the fuck?” you exclaim, realizing your boyfriend has ended the call (what the fuck?).  When you look up though, he’s standing facing you at the end of the aisle, a smug, sideways smile plastered on his face and a shopping basket containing green tea ice-cream and soju perched on his arm.  He wears jeans, combat boots, and a green bomber jacket and his orange bangs fall smooth over his stupid cocked eyebrows.  As usual, you’d be hard-pressed to tell if he just walked out of a rave or a fashion show. 

“Hey, babydoll,” he says, and you can’t help but laugh a little, even if he is making things hard for you. 

“Where’d you come from?” you ask as he starts to laugh too. 

“I was walking around looking for something nice for the occasion and I saw you in the frozen section.  I decided to sneak up on you.”  As he’s talking, he wanders over and slips his items into your cart and gives you a quick peck on your temple.  You grin just a little. 

“What were you going to make for our anniversary?”

He points to the ramen in your cart as if that were an adequate answer.  You furrow your brow at him. 

“Is that really what you want?”

“You know,” he begins, evading the question and hooking an elbow around the back of your neck, “it’s not a real anniversary unless you’re married.”

“Says who?” you ask, deciding to place the kelp into your cart.

“Says a lot of people.  Hold on, what is that for?”

“For broth.  If we’re making package ramen we’re at least doing it right.  Are you really popping the question in a supermarket?”

Your boyfriend spins out of his grip on you and walks ahead of the cart, surveying the likes of air-tight red beans and brown vinegar with suspiciously communist-looking packaging.  “Well I wouldn’t call it ‘popping’ I mean I’ve brought it up several times before.”  He smiles softly and doesn’t look like he wants to move, so you stop for now too.  You lean on the cart again and make sure you have eye contact. 

“You know, my parents told me not to fall in love with you.”  He laughs a rye puff of air at that as he looks through the shelves. 

“I know they don’t like me very much,” he says, “they’re a bit too traditional for the outfits and the attitude and all.”

“They don’t like your tattoos either.”

“Well did you?”

“Like your tattoos?”

“No.  Fall in love with me.”

You let your head hang a little and move your cart forward again because you cannot believe you are having this conversation in the middle of a grocery store and you want to expedite it to home. 

“Of course I did,” you assure, “but I’ll take you more seriously when you at least get a ring.” 

With that, he lets you start moving again so you round the corner and find where he threw that packet of ramen from.  You pick up a couple more for good measure. 

“Okay, okay,” he says, stumbling after you in that way of his, “but I think I deserve serious consideration.”  He’s teasing you now.  “I’m nearly thirty, baby – I’m getting ancient to risk being alone.  And I finished my military service _and_ I have a stable job now.  Not to mention that I got my drinking under control, didn’t I?”

He follows you to the refrigerated section of the store where you pick up eggs. 

“My parents were very happy to hear that, by the way.  They didn’t think you could do it.”

“To be fair,” says Jiyong, starting to do some kind of complicated footwork and moving his hands around in a wrist-y, almost regal motion to amuse himself, as if listening to ghostly music, “it was _their_ daughter who sent me on that bender.” 

You cross your arms at your boyfriend’s absurdity.  “Jiyong, you were nearly arrested for verbally assaulting a bouncer in London.  You don’t even speak fluent English!” He tries to interrupt but you barrel through.  “Once you finally got into another club, you were blackout and you fell and had to be taken to the hospital.  I didn’t make you do that.”

“You didn’t have to breakup with me on our vacation,” he grumbles, and you shoot him a death glare.  “Okay, point taken.  I love you,” he adds with puppy eyes and you can’t help but smile and ruffle his hair.

“I love you too.  No matter what I always will,” you say.  

“So is that a yes?”

You roll your eyes and gesture into the cart.  “Want a ride?” and he jumps in so you can push him around to gather the rest of the ingredients.  It’s faster that way.  

Once you get outside, it’s raining hard and you both get soaked trying to make an umbrella for the food out of your bodies.  Safely in your car (Jiyong had gotten there via public transportation), he presses his face up to the side of yours and smiles as he stares you down and asks for a kiss, which you happily oblige. 

“Wanna have some fun tonight?” he asks, squeezing your thigh for just a second.  God help you make it through dinner. 


End file.
